Naruto Djinn King of Fairy Tail
by Zhatan
Summary: Born with underdeveloped chakra coils, Naruto is called a failure by all the shame of the Hokage's family. After following a strange gold butterfly his life is changed. A naruto/Fairy Tail/ Magi xover. pairing still undecided.


**The Djinn King of Fairy Tail**

 **This has to be the most fucked up idea I have ever had don't know how I will make it work but I will try and do my best with it. This is a triple crossover between Naruto/Fairy Tail/Magi. Well then let's give it a try.**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto Namikaze was having another regular day in his kind of life. He woke up in the morning made his bed, cleaned up his room, walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Once in the kitchen he saw that his father, mother, and twin sisters were already eating their respective breakfast. Something like this wasn't unusual for him anymore, ever since a few years ago his happy life change drastically. So without even given a glance by his family the young blond walked over to the sink and grabbed a bowl that was set there to dry. Next he went to the cabinet were he pulled out a box of cereal and from the fridge he grabbed a carton of milk.

This was his usual morning routine, ever since his parents started his twin sisters' ninja training he had been pushed aside slowly. Until he was basically mostly ignored by them, he at one point had asked to join in there training but he had been told that he would learn in the academy. After that he had watched from afar how his parent would teach the girl while smiling even if the girls made a mistake. It wasn't until a couple of week later that he approached his parents to ask for training again, and things didn't change aside from being grounded for bothering them.

After those two times, he decided to not bother asking them again, instead he took it upon himself to learn. He spent hours in his family's library reading through all the books he could access. While reading he would look out the window and look at the girls while training. Sometime when he saw them he couldn't help but feel anger towards them, if it wasn't for the fact that they held the kyuubi inside them then he would be receiving his parents love.

At one point he had been happy to be a big brother, sure he was only a year older than them, but he was happy none the less. But something happened over night that changed everything. His parents decided that it was time to start their training and had gathered them all in the backyard, Minato had gone ahead and jump started their charka. However when he had tried it on Naruto, something had gone wrong. For some reason Naruto had not been able to produce the charka burst that his sisters had. For a moment Minato thought he had done something wrong and tried it again, but the results were the same.

The Hokage had instantly taken him to the hospital to get Tsunade to give him a checkup. The results were devastating to them all. Naruto's charka coils were underdeveloped, he would never be able to use Ninjutsu or genjutsu, the amount of chakra he had would be enough for him to do the tree walking and water walking techniques aside from that he would never be a ninja. Naruto had looked at the pained looks on his parents' face then those looks turned into looks of pity. Minato without another word had left the examination room leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade who was also giving a sad smile.

After that day his relationship with his family changed, his parents would just have a look of pity when they looked at him. His sisters who he had been closed too would mock him at every point that they could. Also somehow word had gotten out to the rest of the village of his condition, and the gossip ran like wild fire, everywhere he would go he would hear the villagers call him a failure. They would say how he shamed the Hokage family, how he didn't deserve to carry the Namikaze name.

Naruto at the age of 8 had all his dreams shattered, but he made one vow that day he would prove to them, and all the village that he wasn't the failure that they made him out to be. So he delve into books learning all he could. He trained his body every day, he didn't need chakra to use taijutsu, so he would become a powerful taijutsu practitioner just like that one jonin that he heard about that could rival his 'father's' student Kakashi.

Two years had passed since then, now Naruto was currently walking through the village, he could see everyone going around preparing everything for the festival that night. Just thinking about that made him clench his fist in anger, this was what had ruined his life mostly, but taking a deep breath he kept on walking. As he walked he saw something that made him stop, a gold butterfly, it was flying through the streets yet he could tell that no one could see it, as it was glowing yet it was being ignored. Just as it appeared it disappeared.

With nothing else to do, Naruto decided it was best to go back home and read some more instead of wondering through the village. As soon as he got there he was met with his mother's stern face as she was tapping her foot.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"I was taking a walk through the village," the blond responded.

Kushina frown deepen as she reach and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him inside the house.

"you know you're not allowed to leave the house without permission, now head to your room and stay there I don't have time to be looking out for you, it's your sisters' birthday today and it has to be perfect," Kushina said pushing him towards the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs couldn't help but get angry at the fact that this was the only time he was paid attention to. Once he reached the top of he was about to head to his room when he was suddenly pushed to the ground landing on his ass. He looked up and saw his sister, Natsume glaring down at him.

"Moved out of the way loser," she said.

"Nee-chan leave him alone," called out another voice, "we have better thing to do than to even bother with him."

"You're right let's go Mitsumi."

Naruto watched as both girls just walked past him without giving him a second glance, his fist clenched enough to draw a bit of blood. It was always like this the only time that they spoke to him now a days was just to throw insults at him or to show off what they were being taught. Sometime he just wished he could get up and leave this place, but he had nowhere to go and if he did find some place to stay within the village the ANBU would drag him back to his parents. Getting up he went straight into his room and stayed there the rest of the day.

The time had finally come, Naruto was still in his room watching from the window as his sisters birthday party was in full swing. He didn't dare go down as he knew that his presence would just cause trouble, instead he just watched. After watching for about half an hour, he decided that he had enough and was about to go to bed. However, something caught his attention again, it was that gold butterfly, it was glowing brightly in the night sky, yet no one could see it. His gaze followed it as it flew toward the Hokage Monument, and like the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. He ran over to the only table in his room and grabbed the utility belt that he had bought a while back and his jacket and ran out of his room, jumped down the stairs, and ran out of through the kitchen the door.

As he made his way out he made sure to not be seen by anyone. As soon as he was in the clear he ran through the streets jumping around people to avoid crashing into them all the while he kept his gaze on the gold butterfly. Without stopping he ran to the path that led up to the top of the Hokage monument and ran up in hopes to not lose the butterfly. It took him about 5 minutes to make it to the top, it was thanks to the training he had done that he could do this.

When he made it to the top he stopped for a second to catch his breath, then he saw something that he hadn't seen before. There in front of him where hundreds of the same gold butterflies flying into what seemed to be a cave. Naruto found this to be odd as he had been up here before and he never seen a cave there before. He took a step forward in hopes of exploring the cave, but stopped for think as to where it might lead, maybe some underground safe house or a cave full of treasure. He glanced back to the village and without hesitation he ran into the cave following the glowing butterflies. Even with the glow of the insects it was still dark in the cave but he didn't stop running, he ran until he saw a light shimmering in the distance. Pushing himself to go faster he made was blinded by the light. Closing his eyes as to not be fully blinded. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the strangest place ever.

Looking around he could see he was inside some kind of ruined temple, all around him he could see the butterflies that brought him here.

"Well this is a surprise," said a loud yet kind voice.

Naruto looked around him try to see where the voice had come from, but he didn't see anyone. However he glance at the stairs that seemed to go to an upper platform, thinking that he could find something more he climbed. When he reached the top he stop in his tracks at what he was seeing, there being help by some weird white creatures was a blue head.

"It has been quite a long time since someone last stepped into this place, welcome child," the head spoke.

Naruto did what any child his age would do if he was spoken to by a head with no body, he fainted. The blue head just sweatdropped and motioned to one of the creatures to go wake him up, while the creature went to wake the blond he noticed that the ruhk started gathering around the boy. As he watch the ruhk, the creatures had awoken the blond who was sitting up and staring at the head.

"Aah, I see you have woken," the head said, "my name is Ugo."

"I'm Naruto," the blond said warily.

"Maelstrom, that is a strong name," the now named Ugo said, "It has been way over a millennia since I last spoke to someone from your world."

"Umm…where am I?" asked Naruto.

"We are in the Holy Palace," he said.

"Holy Palace? Where in the Elemental Nations is that in? And how did I get here?"

"this place is located in a different dimension to say the least, as to how you got here? Well I never thought I would see another person capable of seeing the Ruhk, yet you did and it led you here," Ugo said.

"Ruhk?"

"Rukh is the home of souls. While we live, it is every man for them self. But when you die, all go back to one place, this is Rukh. When humans die, their bodies return to the earth don't they? The souls return to Rukh, The home of souls," Ugo said.

"What?" Naruto asked confused as he tilted his head.

Ugo chuckled at the confused look on the blond child's face. "Ruhk is your soul, that allows you to perform incredible feats, such as magic."

"Magic? Isnt that a fantasy?"

"No, long ago in a time before your own and in a different world, magic was used my a select few people, mostly magi, magicians, and kings," Ugo said, "although in that dimension magic still exist only a small amount of people can use it, and many of the old arts that were used had long since been lost in the sands of time."

Naruto stayed quiet a different world where magic was real, could such a place truly exist, he had always been a curious child wanting to learn. He looked back at Ugo who seemed to be conversing with one of those creatures.

"Is it possible for me to learn magic?" Naruto asked.

"it is, but you see, since I saw how the ruhk gathered around you I thought of something, it has been a long time since some of my masters keys have been asked to aid someone in their life," Ugo said, "many have also faded and returned to the ruhk, only a handful of them remain, I do not wish to see them disappear, so I ask this of you child, will you bond with them?"

"What? Bond with them?"

"Hehehe, I guess I went too far ahead," the head said as his third eye in his forehead glowed in front of Naruto a shakugo formed, it was topped with a metal finial with two sections, each with three rings, for a total of six rings. Naruto looked more closely at it and notice that in the shakujo there a strange circle, then looking at the rings he noticed that they also contained the same design.

"my friends power have been sealed in this metal vessels for a long time and wish to be of use again, also," Ugo said as his eyes once again glowed.

This time a sword materialized in front of the boy, as soon as Naruto laid eyes on it he knew what the sword was, it was sword that belonged to a missing nin he once saw in the bingo book, the Kubikiriboucho. Then on the blade the same rune circle that the shakujo had formed.

"This the most I can do for now," Ugo said sounding a bit tire, "my friend please accept them, I know we just met and you have to reason to agree, but I am being selfish as I don't want them to disappear like the others."

Naruto could tell that he was sad when he would mention his friends who had vanished, he knew that pain of losing someone you cared for. With a steeled nerve he reached forward and grabbed both the sword and shakujo. His eyes met Ugo who was smiling.

"I will take care of them," Naruto said.

"Thank you, now I can't keep you here any longer, I will send you back to your home now," Ugo said.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, "Is it possible to send me to that place that you said magic exist?"

Ugo stared at the child, and using some of his magic he read the young boy's life, a frown appeared on his face as he saw the treatment he received. While not abusive, he was bullied and neglected by his own family along with the village he lived in.

"I see," he said, "your life in your home village isn't the best, then I will send you to Earthland, under one condition."

"What is that?"

"I want you to gather the rest of my friends who are still sealed away in the dungeons that remain there," he was answered.

Looking down at the sword and staff, he tighten his grip on them and looked at Ugo once again and gave the head a nod. With a smile Ugo's eye glowed and a gate appeared behind Naruto, the ruhk then began to move the young blond into the gate.

"Thank You, Naruto," Ugo said.

"No I should be thanking you for all this," Naruto said as he vanished into the gate.

"Oh, maybe I should have told him how to activate the power of the Djinns….," Ugo said, the creatures around him sweat dropped, "hehe im sure he will figure it out. Looks like the sands of time have begun to move once again, I sense dark times coming to Earthland once again."

 **Well this is something that I have been trying to do but didn't know if I should but I hope you like it and I hope I didn't screw up somethings and made it confusing. Reviews help me out a lot, and please NO FLAMES.**

 **Zhatan out.**


End file.
